A Swig of Wine For Me, Thanks
by Detective Broadway
Summary: Just a calzona one-shot. Tis fluffy.


_How long does it take for her to go to the store and back?_I thought. All she was getting was some liquor. I check the clock as I have been every 5 seconds for how knows long. I realize it's only been 10 minutes. I guess I'm just really impatient, not that that's brand new information. I jump up from sitting on the kitchen counter and try occupying myself to make it look like I wasn't waiting around for her. All I can seem to manage is standing hunched all tense over the counter, tapping my fingers for a while. It feels like forever, and I fight the urge to call her to see what's keeping her. _What if she's hurt? What if she got mugged?_All these negative thoughts rushed through my head as I became unnecessarily paranoid. I glanced at the clock again - it's been just over 2 minutes since I last checked it. This woman will be the death of me if she doesn't get her hot ass home soon_. I have to do something, c'mon Robbins, think woman!_I think to myself as a run my fingers nervously through my blonde, messy curls. But before I could continue my train of thought, woman in mind burst through the door exclaiming she was home_. Obviously._I couldn't prevent myself from rushing to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and burying my head deeply against her chest.  
>'Oh, hello.' She sounded slightly dumbfounded. She looked it too; her arms were just draped at her sides, unmoving. I drew my head back to look at her, staring into those amazingly gorgeous brown eyes of her. She smiles back at me while she returns my eyes gaze. My gaze slowly drew down to her lips then. I reached up and stole a quick kiss, then pulled back.<br>'I missed you.' I buried my head back in her chest then. I felt her kiss the top of my head.

'I missed you, too.' Her chin came to rest on the top of my head as she wrapped me in a tight embrace, thumping me with the shopping bag as her arms came around me.  
>"Oops, sorry.' She giggled as she spoke, and I couldn't help the childish giggle of mine that followed it. I released my hold on her, leaning back to wrap my arms up around her neck.<br>'You weren't waiting around for me, were you?' She used that slightly sarcastic tone, she knew. I kept cool until-  
>'Ok I couldn't help it, it felt like you were gone forever and I couldn't wait for you to come back and then I thought you might've gotten hurt or mugged or something and-' I blurted out everything so fast, until she took my breath away with a kiss.<br>'Hey, it's ok. I'm here now, so relax for me, will you?' She could hear the panic in my voice, and it seemed it was written all over my face from the way she was looking at me. We released each other and walked over to the kitchen, where we unloaded the contents of the shopping bag.

_Ooh, white wine... And my favourite brand too!_  
>'I know it's your favourite brand so...' She smiled that cute smile I love, and I think she knows it.<br>'Thank you Calliope.' And with that I reached up and pressed out lips together, kissing her deeply and passionately. Its stupid that we're getting all sappy over white wine, but this one is super expensive, we can barely afford it as we're spending the rest of our lives paying off our med school fees. She cracks open the wine casket and I get two wine glasses. She fills them up and we go relax on the lounge together. I may or may not have skulled mine. Ok, well I skulled it, and so did she. We placed our glasses down and I snuggled up against her, nestling my head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my body, not too tight, just perfect. _My god, she's so warm._I attempt to be as close as possible to her, throwing my legs onto her thighs, my arms encased around her chest. This is fair since she's really warm, and winter in Seattle is absolute hell, and we don't have a heater.

In actual reality, if we were both naked and pressed against each other, we wouldn't freeze to death, say if we were locked in a giant freezer or something - but we're not. Although, that does give me an idea... I remove my head from Callie's neck, up to her face, our lips connecting for a kiss. A very, very elaborated kiss. As we kissed, her arms made their way up and all around my back, shoulders and side, feeling every curve, kneading every tensed muscle. I feel so relaxed now, warm and safe - but slowly becoming turned on. I drag my hands down from around her neck down her chest slowly, grazing over her breasts, arriving to her belly, my hands spreading around her waist, caressing her gently. I broke away from the kiss, but only to catch my breath. This woman is such a damn good kisser. We're kissing again, and she's teasing me with her tongue. She traces my bottom lip with it, slipping it in my mouth grazing it against my own. I bite her bottom lip, sucking it a little. I hear Callie elicit a small moan when I do that - it's so freaking hot when she moans when we're making out. She breaks the kiss this time, and we both realize that we're heavily panting from our heated kiss. We start to giggle a little till we catch our breath, then we get back into it. I place a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth as I straddle her, creating a trail of kisses travelling over her jaw, down her neck. Callie's got her right hand tangled up in my hair, while her other hand is roaming my back. I nip at her neck, licking and kissing over it to sooth it. _She'll remember that in the morning_ I thought to myself, internally giggling at the thought.

'How's about we move this to our bed, it's much comfier.' Callie managed through her ragged breathing. I nodded in agreement, hopping off her, giving her room to get up herself. We both hurried ourselves to the bedroom; Callie entered first, then me. She stood next to the bed, and I went and stood with her, pulling her close to me. I leaned up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe then whispering to her.  
>'Guess what?' I swear that came out more seductive than planned.<br>'Ooh, what?' She seemed to be playing along with the seductiveness.  
>'I love you.' Then I leant down a little to place a coy, but still sexy kiss on her cheek. I could feel her smile against my cheek.<br>'I love _you._' She grabbed my face softly, a gentle palm on each cheek, and kissed me on the forehead.  
>'Forever, eh?' I stared into her eyes, her gaze back was so strong.<br>'Duh.'


End file.
